Hell rain's lose with the Akatsuki
by HidaTema123
Summary: This is about to girls that are sick of the people in there village thing that they are weak and that they are freaks.This is when they catch up with the sexy akatsuki.


Descriptions of the characters: Village:

Sunagkure

Mikki/Faith

Skin: tan.

Necklace: sun and alot of pericings

Hair: black,purple,silver

Length: mid back

Eyes: one galaxy,one midnight blue

Body: sexy,perfect body

Clothes: strapless boobtube top and stops at boobies and has a zipper.

(colour dark peach)

black skinney rip jeans

black,red high top.

Personality: sweet but bad, back chats,persaudes in sexy way,real lady balls/like really rebel.

Weapons: Three stage scythe.

Tattoos: shhh on finger, stars up neck,deamon heart on back near ass.

Leeshy/Rose Village:

Sunagkure

Skin: tan.

Necklace: moon and alot of pericings

Hair: blonde, black stricks

Length: mid back

Eyes: one midnight blue, one galaxy

Body: sexy, perfect body

Clothes: strapless boobtube top and stops at boobies and has a zipper.

(Colour blood red)

black skinny rip jeans

black, blood red high tops

Personality: sweet but deadly,smartass,really in sexy way,real lady balls/like really rebel.

Weapon: big ass scythe like a sharp pinted wing

Tattoos: rising sun as ying and yang on back near ass, QUIET! on finger, kiwi thing up neck.

The Twins from Hell!

Within the village of mSunagkure there are two twins of the moon and shining sun.

The village never liked them beacause they would say that they were freaks and that they were weak and all becasue there were different and they could feel eachothers pain also they could talk through there minds. There mother had a seriuous sickness that could not be cured, there father would abuse them just like all the other guys in this village. They were sick of everyone treating them like shit and abusing them, calling them freaks. They said there goodbyes to there mum and got two kuini knives out and put a line through there headbands and left there once so called home.

Once they were out, they had to travel far and widw until they had to rest which forced them to make a campfire.

Rose: alright we need more wood, to keep us warm and shit like that.

Faith: yeah alright just leave me here alone, while i'll sit here in the dark and do jack shit.

Rose: well sorry little bltch that is afaid of th dark.

Faith: shut up bumhole!

Rose: hehe i'll be back soon just calm your tits.

Faith: Never!

*** Rose walks into the woods to get more wood***

Faith: i'm so fucking bored * in her head*

Rose: i can hear you!

Faith: go away!

Rose: I thought you were scarced

Faith: Fuck off

Rose: you love me

Faith: okay whatever

***Rose popped off, faith hears swearing and a russling noise***

Unknown: well, what the fuck do we have here?

Faith: and who the funck are you?

Unknown 2: she's fisty, got any money sweetheart.

Faith: I have money just not for you sweety.

Unknown: if you must know, I'm Kakuzu and this idiot is Hidan.

Hidan: hey old man who the fuck are you calling and idoit!?

Kakuzu: YOU!

Faith: this is sweet and all but shut the fuck up.

***Faith sees someone over Kakuzu's sholder***

Kakuzu: hurry up with your sarfice.*dumps person over shoulder on the ground.*

Hidan: shut the fuck up old man! *walks to the person on the floor and picks hime up*

Faith:*in head to Rose* hurry the fuck up!

Rose: i'm coming, i'm coming calm your tits.

Faith: just hurry up.

Rose: okay!

Faith: *faith looks at guys* What the fuck is a sacrfice?

Hidan: when i give them to Lord Jashin!

Faith: who the fuck is that?

Hidan:he's...!

Rose: faith where the fuck are you?!

Faith: I'm over here!

Hidan: who the fuck was that?

Faith: my sister

***Roses comes from around tree and looks at her sister***

Rose: what did you do now?

Faith: nothing your the one that left me in the woods you bumhole!

Rose: well then who the fuck are these people then?

Kakuzu: what the hell there arte two of you!

Hidan: oh yeah

Rose: *in head*** **damn

Faith: *normal* I heard that

Rose: shut up

Hidan: hey little bitches where still here

Faith and Rose: thank you... I mean what?

Kakuzu: *talkng to pain in head * pain I found some good people to join the akatsuk.

Pain: I know I can feel here power, there really strong take them with you.

Kakuzu: okay leader

***Hidan, Faith and Rose were arguing**

Kakuzu: shut up fools and you girls are coming with us.

Hidan: WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS OLD MAN!

Kakuzu: yes,yes i am so come with us or die

Faith and Rose:okay we'er bored anyway.

***walking to the hideout and hidan looks at the girls ***

Hidan: holy fuck Ididn't know you had scythes?

Rose: yeah, what of it?

Faith: yeah buddy and I like yours too.

Hidan: what can you do with these scythes?

Rose: Everything!

Faith: we have three staged scythes and yours?

Hidan: three bladed scythe and it will slice you just like that *clicks fingers *

Rose: ohh so scary

Faith: i'm sorry about her she is a totally fucking retard.

Rose: hey shut the fuck up HOE!

Faith: do you want to start this shit sister

Rose: bring it on bitch

Kakuzu: ENOUGH!were here

Hidan:your no fun

Faith and Rose: damnnn old man you gay!

*** walk into the hidout and goes to there leader ***

Kakuzu: we need to take you to our leader

Rose and Faith: take us to your leader hahahaha

Hidan: your fucking freaks!

***Rose pins Hidan to the wall with her scythe***

Rose: don't you ever call me or my sister freaks again or i'll cut your fucking balls off, cunt!

Hidan: calm the fuck down i was only joking

Rose: well im not*takes scythe away from his neck and walks into the leadersoffice*****

Pain: welcome to the Akatsuki hideout my name is pain and this is konan my partner.

Konan: welcome ladies...

Faith: hahaha who you calling ladies?

Konan: thr two people standing in front of me.

Rose: hmm, i like you your kool

Konan: thanks!

Pain: anyway join the akatsuki or die

Faith: calm down Ginger Ninja

Rose: no need to get your panties in a twist

Faith: ahgg you know i hate that fucking word arghh.

Rose: haha panties, panties, panties.

Pain: enough! and never call me Ginger Ninja!

Faith: alright so yeah were in

Rose: yeah buddy

Pain: we need you to fight to see if you are worthe of our presencse

Faith and Rose: bring it on!

*** walks down to fighting area with pain and Konan where the other members are waiting***

Tobi: Tobi wants to know who they are?

Hidn: there the two sexy new girls

Itachi: so there hot

Kisame: hope they can fight

Deidara: whatever!

*** girls walk around corner and there ready to fight***

Rose: so who am i fighting?

Pain: you'll be fighting Hidan

Hidan: what whay me asshole!

Pain: because I said

Rose: hell yer I get to touch a sexy body.

Faith: WOW!

Hidan: you tthink my body is sexy?

Rose: yes,yes I do

Faith: come on you two, jusy start fighting already geez.

Fihght scence

The earth seemed still, Rose stood her hand just brushing the engaving og her air was still the only sound was the breath escaping her lips. Hidan stood before her a smirk spread across his face, he seemed relaxed; the wind glided over his bare chest, he thought this would be an easy win. Noramally the gaze of roses eyes were never met but this was the begining of a battle and Hidan showed no fleaxed his bicepts backwards of his shoulder reaching for his scythe with one swwift movement Rose had recvded her own scythe from her leg and opened it before anyone could blink. She gave him a wicked smirk letting him know it was game on. He first did not know how to react but then slowly and gracefully pulled his right leg back. Drew his weapon behind him slowly and bowed down slightly; he was ready. Rose rasied her scythe up to her ribs to protect her body, her legs naturaly glided into position. The other arm was pulled back to show now she was ready. A second later the two chaged at each other, Rose rasied her hand ready yo swin, Hidan's has his scythe. As the two bodies approched each other Hidan swang his arm around with such force that it made a slit down Rose's arm almost making her drop her scythe. She spun around to see him standing to her side ready to go again, Rose glanced down at her arm. The gash opened up her arm to reveal blood soaked fleash,seeping down 2 inches. A river of peeping red blood poured down her arm, itr dripped onto the grass below her feet, turning it red. This only made Rose once again rise her scythe. He went to swing but Rose dogged it with ease as though she flew out of the way. Hidan turned to see where she went, as his body twisted towards her she forced her scythe agains his bare abs, slicing them open and tearing the skin. The short groan of pain echoed throuh the trees and made Rose smile with pleasure. The crowd of members surrounding them because made it's way across his abs. Whiest Hidan was examining his now mulelated abs, Rose was not going to stop there she pulled her arms behind her then threw the scythe against hidan's upper arm. It was a clean cut THUD his arm hit the ground blood was exploding out like there was no limit of blood in his arm. Roses scythe was behind hidan and she could not reach it. Enraged with anger, Hidan rasied his own weapon with ine hand and threw it towards Roses head she hit the ground so Hidans scythe would go over herr. She looked back, the scythe was logged into a tree behind her. Turning back to face hida his face was dripping with sweat, blood ran down every part of his body from his exposed half arm. Running towards Rose he slamed his foot just milameters in frount of her head. She sprung to her feet and returnedwith a round house kick hitting his half arm. This made him howel in pain and everyone gasped with disbelief. He turned back to her to find she had gotten hold of her scythe and then his head fell to the ground and stopped rolling at Roses feet.

Fight scene over

*** everyone looks at Rose in shock that she won * **

Hidan: bitch you sliced my fucking head off! Kakuzu get your ass over here and put my head and arm back on!

Rose: what your still alive?

Hidan: yeah im fucking immortal!

Rose: that's fucking kool

*** Kakuzu puts Hidan's arm and head back on ***

Rose: Faith are you okay?

Faith: yer fine it's just my bloode arm hurts cause you got cut on your arm!

Konan: what how is that possible

Rose: well me and faith are twins we have the same blood, our eyes are the same and we can also communicate through our heads

Pain: that explains alot

Konan: yer

Faith: i sometimes hate beiing her twin.

Rose: hey that's not fuvking niceto say!

Faith: ***rolls eyes***

Itachi: well anyway you fight really good

Tobi: Tobi thinks rose is a good fighter

Hidan: yer I have to agree with these fags your good.

Pain: well your good so your in now for your sister, so Deidara will fight Faith.

Deidara: what really do i have to?

Pain: yes!

Faith: *in head* holy shit he is so gorgeous

Rose: haha aww has my sister got a crush * not in head *

Faith: shut up Rose!

Everyone: huh (confused looks)

Faith: nothing les just get this over with.

Deidara: okay!


End file.
